Centurion - The 100th Hunger Games
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: They say bad things come in threes. Which is why the twist for the 100th Hunger Games and Fourth Quarter Quell involves three different twists.
1. Reading of the Card

**Author's Note:** Oh, hello, there. I never thought I would be doing a Hunger Games fanfic this size in scope. I'm more used to doing fics for One Piece with lots of characters and long stories (and One Piece hasn't even ended yet).

Anyway, welcome to my Quarter Quell fic. Of course, this is one of those AU fics where Katniss and/or Peeta don't go into the arena and Prim never gets reaped. Otherwise, I would not be writing this fic and be wasting my time on establishing this new One Piece fic I was going to work on that I have, like, zero ideas for.

**Note: This is not an SYOT fic. I think I'm good with all of the Tributes and Mentors. Because of my One Piece and Dangan Ronpa fanfics, I'm used to creating lots and lots of characters for a single story. If I need one, I will have to call upon you guys to help.**

**Warning: This fic contains violence, language, death, and implied rape (which won't happen until the Games. When the chapter with the implied rape scene gets here, I will warn everyone. It won't be shown, but it will be strongly implied).**

Without further ado, I think it's time we start out story. I've been itching to do it for so long.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does, and I just own the books, DVDs, and a poster for the first movie.**

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy (66)  
District 12, Victor of the 50th Hunger Games (Second Quarter Quell)**

I'm only into my first drink of the night when it comes on - The Quell announcement. Of course, this is no ordinary Quell, just like how the Quell isn't an ordinary game. This is the 100th Hunger Games, a celebration of a hundred years worth of children's deaths.

"_To serve as a reminder that it was the rebels' choice to fight, the Tributes shall be voted into the arena by their Districts._"

Who could forget the first Quell? Sure, it may have had a bit too much violence compared to other years, but the Capitol enjoyed those games the most. In the end, the boy from District 5 won; he got voted in because his mother, Marianne Cox, won the first ever Hunger Games and she was Five's only Victor at the time. They're still living legends in both Five and the Capitol to this day.

My thoughts are interrupted by the reading of the card. I'm not even expecting any twist one would consider _**kind**_, such as cutting off any sponsors or forcing all the Tributes to be Volunteers.

"_In order to remind citizens that danger comes in threes, there will be three twists to the Fourth Quarter Quell._

_One, we will recycle the twist of the Second Quarter Quell - As a reminder that during the Dark Days, for every Capitol citizen killed, two rebels died, four Tributes will go into the arena this year as they did fifty years ago._"

Ah, yes, my Hunger Games. Despite the alcohol, I still remember their names - Maysilee Donner, Roti Mellark, and Peat Everdeen. Peat and Roti were in love with each other, and they tried to pull some sort of star-crossed lovers act during the interviews. Of course, their act failed; Peat died in the Bloodbath and Roti committed suicide a week later. Then, Maysilee got skewered to death by those awful, sickeningly candy-pink bird Mutts. At that point, the rest is history; I won the Second Quarter Quell by using the arena forcefield to kill the girl from One. Ever since then, it's been an alcohol-filled blur with the yearly trip to the Capitol to mentor. However, there was one year that stood out...

"_Two, we will also recycle the twist of the Third Quarter Quell - As a reminder that the Districts will never see eye-to-eye with each other, the Districts will be kept separate from each other until the games begin._"

The Third Quarter Quell brought our third winner to District 12 - Gale Hawthorne. He got lucky that year, since the arena consisted of twelve, forested islands; the only way you could get to them was by swimming. Gale mainly used his hunting and survival skills to stay alive, only killing twice - Once when the ditzy blonde from District 1 got caught in his snare and once during the finale against the girl from Four. Since then, Gale has brought two other Victors home, both of them Tributes he mentored. That brings the total Victors in this District to five Victors, still the least amount of Victors a District has.

"_Finally, in order to remind the Districts that there is always an element of surprise, the final twist will not be announced until late in the Games. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!_"

I bet my life they're going to bring in the remaining Tributes' families and friends. If that were to happen, I would not be surprised.

* * *

**Short prologue, but some footnotes**

**Haymitch - **As a writer, it confounds me that I decided to have Haymitch live in this fic. In the world of this fic, he's sixty-six, and I have no idea why he doesn't have severe complications due to his alcoholism yet.

**Roti Mellark and Peat Everdeen - **Roti is a type of flatbread served in India and Southeast Asia, in keeping with the bread theme of the Mellark family.

Yes, Peat's name is kind of unoriginal and sounds too much like "Peeta". However, Peat is named after peat moss, which actually turns into lignite coal in certain conditions (thanks, Wikipedia).

Also with Roti and Peat, it is time to acknowledge the elephant in the room - Peat is supposed to be Katniss' dad in the canon universe, and Roti is supposed to be an aunt of Peeta's, even though it's never mentioned if Mr. Mellark had siblings. Basically, since Katniss' father dies in the games, Katniss' mother never marries him or has kids, so that is why Katniss and Prim do not show up in this AU. I'm still up in the air on Peeta's status on this fic, though.

**Gale as a Victor - **Yes, Gale won the Third Quarter Quell in this universe, since the twist was different because the 74th Games were a normal year. I was toying with the idea of making Madge his District Partner that year, but decided not to. However, I never said who Gale's District Partner was, so it can be Madge if you want.

**The Reapings start next chapter. Do you guys want me to do them in numerical order or random order?**


	2. D1 Reapings: Gold on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:** Hello again, readers. I have decided to to the Reapings in numerical order, 1-12 because it's easier.

I apologize for the long delay - I was trying to figure out the best way to narrate the Reaping chapters. However, I eventually came to this decision - For the Reaping chapters, one girl and one boy from each District will narrate the Reapings, and the girl and boy who didn't narrate the Reapings will narrate their District's section of the Train Rides.

So, let's get started with the Reapings for District 1, which is my District according to one of those "What District Are You?" quizzes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I own a T-shirt with the District 1 seal on it, though.**

* * *

_"They wanna get my gold on the ceiling_

_I ain't blind, it's just a matter of time before you steal it_

_It's alright, ain't no one guarding my heart." - __**Gold on the Ceiling, **_**by The Black Keys**

* * *

**Tiffany Saks (18)  
****District 1 Female**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why do you have that box here?!"

The Avox remains silent, keeping his head bowed and ignoring the fact that I tripped on a box lying on the floor and scuffed my new heels. Today is the day of the Reapings of the 100th Hunger Games, and daddy is throwing a big viewing party today to celebrate. It's common to have Hunger Games viewing parties here in District 1, but none of this magnitude - This party is going on right until the Victor gives his or her final interviews and goes home.

Hopefully, that Victor will be me. Tiffany Saks, the younger sister of Vuitton Saks, Victor of last year's Games.

Before I continue my assault on the family Avox, daddy rushes into the room.

"Tiffany, sweetie, the delivery boy from the department store is here with your Reaping Day present," Daddy announces. It's his tradition that the Saks family gets a Reaping Day gift from the department store in town. After all, he owns the place.

"I'll be right back. Don't move," I tell the Avox before I rush to the front door. Outside, a brown-haired boy stands with a package in his hands. I sigh in disgust.

"Of all the delivery boys, I get YOU?! Bronze LaPointe?!" I cry. Everybody knows his sob story - His chemist parents died while coming up with a new perfume, so now he and his little sister live on the poor side of the District. Nobody goes on the poor side of the District, not even the chauffeur who drives daddy's car.

"I have a delivery for Tiffany Saks," Bronze announces, pushing a form to sign in my direction. I hastily sign the form and pick up the package.

"Thank you. Run along now," I bluntly order.

"T-Thank you," Bronze stutters. "Have a wonderful day, and may the odds be ever in your favor, Miss Saks."

As the delivery boy scurries off, I tear open the package. Inside is a gold bracelet, inlaid with emeralds. Daddy did good with his Reaping Day present this year.

* * *

**Bronze LaPointe (17)  
****District 1 Male**

After six months of working as a courier, I am still not used to being harassed by clients.

As I walk out of the Victors' Village, I immediately wonder what that girl's problem is. I know her brother, Vuitton, won the Hunger Games last year, so she must be one of the females from the Training Academy who are going to try and Volunteer today.

Thankfully, I don't have to worry about that. I have no desire to go into the Games, since I have to stay here to care for my eleven-year old sister, Bismuth. Six months ago, our parents died in a chemical fire at the perfume factory they were working at, trying to come up with a new perfume behind closed doors and in labs that would probably belong in District 3. My sister and I get by, but we're considered poor in this District. While we can afford groceries and new clothing every now and then, we can't afford many luxuries the District enjoys, such as the Training Academy.

Right now, I'm more concerned about not ending up in the Games, even though the winners get money for life. Rumors have been going around the District that one of the boys who was supposed to Volunteer today got sick and had to be hospitalized. I'm worried that I'll end up in the Games because of this.

Eventually, I arrive home. Inside, Bismuth is ironing my Reaping outfit, a plain, white, dress shirt and black slacks. Plain in comparison to the tuxedos some of the rich boys wear to the Reaping. I don't even understand why they wear these clothes to the Reaping; maybe it's supposed to be like some sort of funeral procession for the teens who do Volunteer.

"How was work?" Bismuth asks, folding my shirt up.

"The usual. I got yelled at by Vuitton Sak's youngest sister," I explain as I take my messenger bag off and open it. I then pull out the white box inside. "However, the baker did give me some cupcakes, so maybe we can have them as a pre-Reaping treat."

Bismuth grows silent.

"Bronze, did the baker give us these... Because he takes pity on us?" Bismuth asks.

"I don't think so," I answer. "It's Reaping Day. We're supposed to celebrate the fact that I'm not going to get picked because somebody will Volunteer for me."

Inside, I feel a chill. I hate lying to my little sister.

* * *

**Tiffany Saks (18)  
District 1 Female**

As soon as I get to the square and check-in, I look up onto the stage and scan the faces of One's many Victors. There's Gloss and Cashmere McAvoy, the only siblings in Panem to win the Games in consecutive years. Next to them is Treasure Reynolds, a forty-year old woman who won the 78th Hunger Games; in my opinion, she's very boring and dull. Sitting on Cashmere's other side is Gild Bordeaux, who won the Games ten years ago, and my brother, Vuitton Saks. As the Mayor drones on and on about the history of Panem, I daydream about what mentor I'm going to get. I want either Gloss, Cashmere, or Gild, but I don't want Treasure or Vuitton - Treasure is insufferable, and it would be awkward having my own brother as a mentor.

Our Escort brings me out of my daydreams. This is the moment I have been waiting for.

"I will now pick two names out of each bowl, as per the Quarter Quell requirements!" Our Escort yells. Before she has time to reach in, several girls around me punch and push their way to the stage.

"I volunteer!"

"No, I volunteer! You aren't going into the Games, you slut!"

"Get off of me! I'm supposed to be in the 100th Hunger Games!"

About a minute of pushing girls out of my way, I make my way up the steps and onto the stage. On my heels is a girl no younger than thirteen, her hair still in rag curls.

"And what are your names?" The Escort asks.

"Tiffany Saks," I introduce myself.

"Crystal O'Malley," The thirteen-year old introduces herself. "Daddy let me go into the Games today because he gets me EVERYTHING I want."

I roll my eyes. Crystal is spoiled, but that won't get her anywhere in the Games. I'm already pegging her as a Bloodbath.

"Wonderful! Now onto the boys!" The Escort yells. This time, she pulls out a slip of paper before any boys can react. "Bronze LaPointe and -"

I don't hear the name of the other Tribute, as it is drowned out by the sounds of boys trying to get to the stage.

* * *

**Bronze LaPointe (17)  
District 1 Male**

To my horror, only one, male Tribute takes the stage - A tall, muscular boy with short, blonde hair.

"And what is your name?" The Escort asks.

"Oro Parsons," The boy answers, almost grunting out his answer. Upon noticing that another Tribute is missing, a flash of worry crosses our Escort's face.

"Where is Bronze LaPointe? Is he in the audience?" The Escort asks. Immediately, my body seems to go into shock, and I walk slowly to the stage. As I stand next to Oro, I try and crack a nervous smile. After all, I am from the richest District in Panem, so I have to have some appeal to me. "Hello, Bronze. You were late getting onto stage. Something wrong?"

"I was just a little nervous... Stage fright," I lie. Mentally, I begin to slap myself for lying for the second time today. Our Escort smiles.

"District 1, your Tributes are Tiffany Saks, Crystal O'Malley, Oro Parsons, and Bronze LaPointe!"

* * *

**Tiffany Saks (18)  
****District 1 Female**

Afterward, we are escorted inside the Justice Building to say our good-byes to family and friends. As soon the Peacekeepers shove me into an office, my entire family, sans Vuitton, enters.

"Honey, we are so proud of you!" Daddy yells as he hugs me. "We love you, and we wish you good luck!"

"Don't let Oro Parsons defeat you! Both of his parents are instructors at the District's Training Center!" Mom yells. I give her a thumbs-up.

"Of course, I won't let the Parsons have a Victor. That should be deemed an unfair advantage," I explain.

"Time's up!"

Before my family leaves the room, I am enveloped in one, final group hug.

"We love you, Tiffany! Please, come back!" Dad shouts as Peacekeepers escort my family out.

* * *

**Bronze LaPointe (17)  
District 1 Male**

"The guy who was supposed to volunteer in your place died this morning. He had meningitis."

Bismuth is my first visitor to the Justice Building, where she delivers the news about what happened.

"How did you find out?" I ask.

"I heard the mentors discuss it on my way to see you," Bismuth answers. I sigh.

"I'm really sorry it came down to this," I apologize. "I don't understand why nobody volunteered for me."

"It's some weird system they have at the Training Center," Bismuth says with a shrug. At that moment, a Peacekeeper comes into the room.

"Hey, little girl, your time is up!" The Peacekeeper yells. Bismuth says nothing as she reaches into the pockets of her skirt and pulls out a locket.

"If you get homesick, open the locket. Don't open it now because it's a surprise for later," Bismuth explains before she gives me a quick hug. "I love you. You are the best brother ever."

"I love you, too," I say before Bismuth is dragged out. Not feeling like opening the locket, I put it in my pocket. I don't want to lie to Bismuth again today, especially that I may die.

* * *

**Tiffany and Vuitton Saks - **They're both named after designer clothing and jewelry stores; Tiffany is named after Tiffany & Co. jewelers, and Vuitton is named after Louis Vuitton. Their last name, Saks, comes from Saks Fifth Avenue.

**Crystal O'Malley - **I know it's common for District 1 females to be named "Crystal", but here's a fun fact: The country of Ireland is famous for its crystal and china. This is why Crystal has a last name of Irish descent.

**Bismuth LaPointe - **Yes, I know "Bismuth" isn't a good name for somebody from District 1. However, the chemical Bismuth is used in cosmetics, something that District 1 would likely produce.

**Oro Parsons - **"Oro" is Spanish for "Gold". Because languages are cool. :D

**District 2 is our next Reaping, and it looks like the problems Bronze had with no Volunteers continues in District 2.**


	3. D2 Reapings: Iscariot

**Author's Note:** Here is the Reaping for District 2, a rather popular District. If you like Brutus and Enobaria, then you'll love their cameos in this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any songs used in this story.**

* * *

"_Until now, I knew this of myself_  
_That if you had thrown yourself down_  
_Into the lion's den_  
_My brother I'd follow you in._" - _**Iscariot, **_**by Walk the Moon**

* * *

**Iscariot Liu (17)  
District 2 Male**

"Your mother can't come home for the Reaping. I'm sorry, Issa."

The words sting as they come out of dad's mouth. Every year, I ask for mom to come home for Reaping Day, but my request is always denied. Dad always tells me that she's too busy working. I know we need the money, but I need my mother. I haven't seen her in so long, that I need to remember every inch of her.

Before I can think of anything to say, dad continues to talk.

"Maybe we can bring her back for next year's Reaping. You know, since next year is going to be your last Reaping," Dad offers.

"You say that every year, dad. It never works," I answer. My response must have been a bit callous, since dad is now scowling at me. "Sorry, dad. I'm going to go to the Reaping now. I'll see you at dinner."

"I'll see you at dinner, son," Dad answers. "Don't go and volunteer on me. Don't leave me alone."

I'm already out the door as dad continues to speak. Like many teens in District 2, I attend the Training Academy, only because it's free to all teens in District 2, only because the Capitol likes this District the most. To be honest, I wouldn't do too well in the Games; I'd probably be a Bloodbath, if not, someone who dies on the second day. Instead, I want to go into public policy and government. Dad says I have too many ideas on how much life could be better in Panem. Hell, I have too many ideas on how life with my family could be better.

As my thoughts turn back to my mom, an idea strikes me. Ten minutes later, I am on the doorstep of Lane, my best friend.

"Change of plans, Lane. I'm going to volunteer today."

* * *

**Phoenix Nyberg (18)  
District 2 Female**

"Get out, now! If you were arrested by me, you would be executed for that stunt! Don't do that again!"

The door slams into my face, and I storm off in a huff. This is the third time this month I have been arrested by the Peacekeepers for... Rebellious activity, shall we speak. I'm a member of a small group of rebels here in District 2, and there's talk of a rebellion against the Capitol. Not just wishy-washy talks like over the past hundred years, but actual talk of an actual rebellion. We're getting news from Eight and Six that there's unrest there.

The only problem is that both of my parents are Peacekeepers themselves. While dad was born and bred here in District 2, mom is originally from District 9. From what I've heard, District 9 doesn't sound like a bad place to live - Wide, wheat fields, liberal Peacekeepers, and a large, central city. Sounds like a better place than District 2 and their stupid lapdogs of the Capitol.

Eventually, I arrive at the Reaping and have my blood drawn to check-in. As I walk over to the eighteen-year old section, I notice that a general weirdness has fallen over the Reaping. Even our four mentors for this years' Games - Brutus Lyon, Enobaria Harker, Lyme Tarth, and Apollo Luffey - are silent. I find it funny that this District - the District with the most Hunger Games victors - isn't celebrating the 100th Hunger Games.

Eventually, our Escort begins to speak. She fumbles with the microphone a bit, then stutters something out in her ridiculous, Capitolian accent.

"G-Good morning, everyone," Our Escort greets us. "We are going to do the Reapings differently today. Due to some unforseen circumstances, there will be no volunteers allowed for the first two Tributes I call up."

Our Escort walks over to the boys' bowl and picks out the single name inside of it.

"Mason Wells!"

A group of Peacekeepers lead a boy with messy, black hair and handcuffs around his wrist. He wears an orange jumpsuit, the standard uniform for the District 2 Juvenile Detention Facility. I wonder what he did.

"Hello, Mason," The Escort greets. Mason spits on the ground at the Escort's feet.

"Go fuck yourself, bitch," Mason says. The Escort gasps.

"Rude!" The Escort yells before she storms over to the girls' bowl and pulls out the name. "Phoenix Nyberg!"

"What the fuck?!" I find myself shouting. Peacekeepers run up to my side, but I refuse to budge.

"Get on up there!" The Peacekeeper to my left yells.

"Make me, you pig!" I yell. With a rough shove, both Peacekeepers escort me onto the stage.

"Phoenix, hello," The Escort greets me. "What a lovely name you have."

I flip the Escort off. Already, she is an annoying bitch.

* * *

**Iscariot Liu (17)  
District 2 Male**

I roll my eyes as people boo and hiss at the two Tributes who were forced into the Games, Mason and Phoenix. I don't blame Phoenix for hating our annoying Escort, but to cause a scene like that was wrong. I honestly don't know what Phoenix's problem is, but I can already tell that the Gamemakers are going to kill her early.

"Now that the matter at hand has been sorted out, we will now proceed with the Reapings as usual. Ladies first!" Our Escort announces as Peacekeepers replace the Reaping bowls with new bowls that have not been rigged.

"I Volunteer!"

A few moments later, a girl with long, wavy, red hair mounts the stage.

"What is your name, dear?" The Escort asks.

"Restitutia Slate," The girl answers proudly. A Career, no doubt.

"Wonderful!" Our Escort yells as she walks over to the boys' Reaping Bowl. "Now -"

"I volunteer!" I shout the loudest I can. "Please! I volunteer!"

"Perfect. Come on up, sweetie," Our Escort says. I take a deep breath before I make my way to the stage, where Restitutia, our annoying Escort, the convict, and the foul-mouthed girl are waiting. "Hello, sir. Can you please tell me your name?"

"Iscariot Liu," I answer.

"Can I call you 'Issa' or 'Izzy' as a nickname?" The Escort asks.

"No, thank you," I answer brusquely. With no other words exchanged, the Escort claps her hands together.

"Wonderful!" The Escort shouts. "District 2, I present to you your Tributes for the 100th Annual Hunger Games and the Forth Quarter Quell - Mason Wells, Phoenix Nyberg, Iscariot Liu, and Restitutia Slate!"

As we are led into the Justice Building, I immediately feel lots of regret. It's safe to say that I have made a huge mistake.

* * *

**Phoenix Nyberg (18)  
District 2 Female**

When my parents visit me in the Justice Building, they're still mad at me.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Phoenix Antigone Nyberg," Dad states. "Putting you into the Hunger Games will teach you not to rebel against our providers and our caretakers in the Capitol."

"Go -" I yell. Before I can curse either of my parents out, I realize something drastic. "Wait... You rigged the Reaping so I would go into the Games?!"

"Yes, we did," Dad answers. "Your behavior has consequences. Because you have dared to rebel against the Capitol, we had no other choice than to put you into the Games."

"That's fucked-up!" I yell, grabbing the small vase off of the table next to me and throwing it at my parents. It misses and hits the wall, leaving a spot of water extending from the wall down to the carpeting.

"Too bad, Phoenix. I hope that you can come to cope with your decisions before you go into the arena," Mom explains coldly before she and dad leave the room. For the first time in years, I cry. Not sad tears, but angry tears. My fucked-up parents have just rigged the Reaping so I would go into the Games, all because of my rebel ties.

If and when I get out alive, the first thing I am going to do as Victor is kill my parents.

* * *

**No notes this time, but can you find the shout-out to the show Arrested Development? Hint: It's in one of Iscariot's sections.**

**District 3 is our next Reaping.**


	4. D3 Reapings: Contract

**Author's Note:** And, we are just powering through the Districts. Isn't this what every Hunger Games writer does?

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games trilogy.**

* * *

"_I'll be seeing these faces day in and day out_  
_A constant flow of miss outs for the rest of my life_  
_Relaxed and receptive_  
_You wake the dead_  
_Your strong will is a contract on my head_." - _**Contract**_** by Rupesh Cartel**

* * *

**Lenovo Marshall (13)  
****District 3 Female**

I awake in a white, sterile room. Immediately, the fluorescent lights make me shut my eyes again. From the beeping of various machines to the sterile rooms, I figure out that I have ended up in the hospital again due to my anemia. Even though I'm the mayor's daughter, we can't get certain foods to curb my anemia and give my blood the iron it lacks.

About a minute later, a nurse comes into my room.

"How are you feeling, Lenovo?" The nurse asks me.

"Okay," I answer.

"Your family was really worried about you. You were about to pass out when your family brought you in. We have stabilized you and we will send you home tomorrow before the Reaping," The nurse explains. "Your family is here if you wish to see them."

"Yes, please," I answer. The nurse leaves the room, and returns with my family a few minutes later.

"How's my little computer mouse doing?" Dad asks me.

"Fine," I answer. "What happened?"

"Shortly after dinner, you got sick and fainted on the kitchen floor," My older sister, Eudora, explains. "We got you to the hospital and they gave you some iron pills. All we can do is hope that this doesn't happen again."

"I doubt that's true," I point out. "We live in District 3, and we haven't had a victor since Lovelace Chastain fourteen years ago."

Everyone in the District remembers when Lovelace Chastain won the 86th Hunger Games when she was just sixteen. Her arena was an abandoned military base, and Lovelace was able to hack into the old computers and program them to fire long-dead machine guns at the Tributes. Sadly, nobody seems to remember this, as the Capitol predominately remembers Lovelace as a woman with a new boyfriend each month.

If either Eudora or I were Victors, I don't us to be seen as flirts. I want the Capitol to see us as geniuses.

* * *

**Samsung "Sam" Velasquez (17)  
District 3 Male**

It's three in the morning, and I should be asleep. However, I'm sitting in the dark, on my laptop. At the District 3 Community Home, there isn't enough peace and quiet to work on programming during the day. Plus, I wouldn't have time tomorrow - err... Today - to work on my programming because of the Reaping.

I pick up a rubber duck sitting on the nightstand next to me and begin to whisper my code to the duck. In school, they teach us this method of whispering our coding to an object such as a rubber duck or stuffed animal so we can catch and fix errors in our coding before its too late. This method has saved me a lot of time and trouble on my various programming projects. So far, they have all consisted of simple, mind-numbing, card games. Right now, I am working on a more complex game that I have made during school hours that involves dice, poker chips, and, of course, cards. Maybe when I'm done with the final coding for the game, I can get a patent for it and market it.

Eventually, my eyes start to droop and I feel numb. I save my coding, power down my laptop, and go to sleep. I have no intention of sleeping through the Reapings and getting punished by the Peacekeepers for it.

* * *

"Sammy, were you on your laptop again last night?"

The next day, as I get dressed for the Reaping, the boys in my dormitory pepper me with questions.

"How else am I going to program?" I ask as I button my shirt.

"Why do you have a rubber duck?" Flash, the youngest of the boys here at the orphanage at age four, asks me.

"It's called rubber duck programming," I explain. "When you create something on a computer, you have to make a code for it, or else it doesn't exist. If we mess up on the code, whatever we created comes out wrong. That's why programmers keep a rubber duck around - To recite their code to the rubber duck to catch errors before it's too late."

"That's one smart duck," Flash comments, trying to button the buttons on his shirt. I bend down to his level and help button his shirt.

"Yep. One day, there may be ducks out there that can write entire computer programs," I explain. My statement may sound ridiculous, but I remember that I'm talking to a little kid. I've said my share of seemingly ridiculous statements, but it's because I feel sorry for the younger kids that come here to the Community Home. I was just like them once - I lost my dad in a factory fire when I was five, and I never knew my mom. She abandoned the family after I was born. Some said she was Reaped into the Games and died, others say that she was taken to the Capitol to become an Avox.

Either way, I don't want any of these kids to know about the Hunger Games yet. If I were Reaped today, I want to have the Community Home owners tell the little ones that a loving family in the Capitol adopted me because of my programming abilities. Sounds a lot better than "Sam is going to go into the Hunger Games and most likely die".

* * *

**Lenovo Marshall (13)  
District 3 Female**

Eudora and I stand hand-in-hand in line, waiting to get our fingers pricked for the Reaping. Since we didn't have time to change after I got out of the hospital, we just wear simple dress shirts and skirts, unlike the new dresses we've worn in past years.

"Nervous?" Eudora asks. She's more concerned for me, since this is my second Reaping; Eudora is sixteen, so she has two more Reapings after this one. That, and I would definitely die in the Games due to my health and my age.

"A little," I answer as the Peacekeeper grabs my finger to be pricked. I wince in pain. "Okay, I was nervous about getting my finger pricked, but the Reaping's not so bad, right? We're the mayor's kids, so we don't have to worry much about getting picked."

"I guess you're right," Eudora states. "I'll see you after the Reaping. Maybe we can go to the candy store after the Reaping and buy a jumbo bag of assorted candies."

"Sounds like a plan," I answer before we take our places onstage and sit next to my family. We're lucky to get there just in time, as my dad begins his speech for the District. It's the same speech every year - How a series of natural disasters and resulting wars led to the formation of Panem, which used to be known as the United States of America. According to ancient maps, the city center for District 3 was once called St. Louis; the only reminder of a city called St. Louis is a large arch near the main square of the District. Today, I can see the arch peeking out over the tops of the buildings.

As soon as our Escort takes the stage, I turn my attention back to the Reapings. Swingng my legs back and forth, I am nervous that either I will be Reaped, or that Eudora will be Reaped. I've never considered the possibility that we would both go into the Games.

"Lenovo Marshall!"

Slowly, I stop swinging my legs and turn to my family. Mom and Eudora are both crying, and dad has a look of anguish on his face. Very slowly, I get up from my chair and walk over to the Escort.

"Oh. You're Mayor Marshall's daughter?" The Escort asks, a bit surprised that one of the mayor's daughters got Reaped.

"One of," I answer sadly.

"I volunteer! Let me go in with my sister!"

Wiping back tears, Eudora marches over to the two of us and stops right next to me.

"You're her sister? What is your name?" The Escort asks.

"Eudora Marshall. I'm sixteen," Eudora answers. "Let me go in as the other, female Tribute. My sister is very sick with anemia."

I look down on the ground, hiding my face from the world and hiding my tears.

* * *

**Samsung "Sam" Velasquez (17)  
District 3 Male**

Most of the District is touched by Eudora Marshall's brave act to volunteer to go into the Games with her sister. I attend the same high school as Eudora, but we've rarely spoken to each other. She only spoke to me on one occasion during chemistry class when she was in my lab group.

Wiping tears from her own face - a genuine act of kindness from an Escort from the Capitol; I'm honestly a bit surprised - the Escort walks over to the boys' Reaping bowl and pulls out a name.

"Gates Stapleton!"

A fifteen-year old with dark hair and hunched shoulders walks onto the stage. I sigh in relief, but then I remember that this Quarter Quell's rules dictate that four Tributes go into the arena, among other things.

"Samsung Velasquez!"

Panic overwhelms me, but I choose to keep it bottled up. I put my hands in my pockets to hide the fact that they are trembling and walk onto the stage.

"Hello, Samsung. Are you ready to represent District 3 in the 100th Hunger Games?" The Escort asks me.

"Please, call me 'Sam'," I request.

"Please put your hands together for the Tributes of District 3 - Lenovo Marshall, Eudora Marshall, Gates Stapleton, and Samsung Velasquez, or 'Sam', if you prefer!"

* * *

**Lenovo Marshall (13)  
District 3 Female**

By request, Eudora and I are put in the same room in the Justice Building, only because our dad is the mayor. During a quiet moment with no visitors, I ask Eudora some questions.

"Eudora, what will happen if we're the only ones left in the Games?" I ask. Eudora doesn't respond for a few moments. Then, she answers.

"You deserve to win. If I win, I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of killing my sister. Plus, you can use the money to get iron pills for your anemia."

"But, what if I can't win?" I ask.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Eudora answers. "In the meantime, let's spend these last few days together as sisters, not as rivals."

"Good. Because I don't want my big sister to turn against me," I answer.

* * *

**Samsung "Sam" Velasquez (17)  
District 3 Male**

The entirety of the Community Home visits me. Everyone is lined up to visit me, oldest to youngest. Tragically, this is a tradition that the Community Home does every year if one of their children gets Reaped. I remember last year that one of the girls from the Community Home, Molly, was Reaped for the Games, and we all came to say good-bye to her. She made it into the final three, but she was killed by Vuitton Saks from District 1, who went on to win the Games.

The last kid in line to see me is Flash. Four-year old Flash who is innocent of the Hunger Games and does not know what may happen to me.

"Hey, Sammy, where are you going?" Flash asks me.

"I'm going to the Capitol to make computer programs," I lie. "If they like my program, then I'll get to live in the Capitol for the rest of my life."

"Okay. Have fun in the Capitol," Flash says before he reaches into his pocket. "Don't forget your rubber duck."

Flash hands me my rubber duck. The same rubber duck I used to help with my programming earlier this morning. A fitting token for what may be the end of my programming.

* * *

**Lenovo and Eudora Marshall - **They're both named after computer-related paraphernalia. Lenovo is a brand of laptops, and Eudora is named for an E-mail service, NOT author Eudora Welty (even though I do love Eudora Welty).

**Lovelace Chastain - **The Victor is named for Ada Lovelace, one of the first "computer programmers"; Ada Lovelace was a woman in the 1800's who helped developed the analytical machine, an early computer.

**Samsung "Sam" Velasquez - **Sam is named after Samsung, an electronics brand that makes cell phones and T.V.s. My cell phone happens to be a Samsung Galaxy, but it did not influence the naming of Sam.

**"Rubber duck" programming - **Sam's method of programming that involves reciting a code to a rubber duck to catch and fix errors in the code is an actual method programmers use.

**Where District 3 is located - **According to the Hunger Games Adventures map, District 3 is located where St. Louis would be. In my opinion, I don't agree with this canon, as my headcanon is that District 3 is where San Francisco is, but I'm using the canon map to make things easier.

**Gates Stapleton - **Yes, he's named after Bill Gates.

**District 4's Reaping is next, and I am so excited to write it! And before you ask, yes, Finnick will be in it.**


	5. D4 Reapings: Psychopath

**Author's Note:** You won't believe how excited I was to write this chapter, and it's all because of the female Tribute in this chapter.

Also, Finnick is in this chapter, so it's safe to know that he WILL survive this AU.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hunger Games. *AlsoFinnickIsNotDead***

* * *

"_Running down the highway like a psychopath_  
_All the flames and fury honey at my back_  
_Wanna make a bet whether I make it back cause_  
_I'm on the edge of a heart attack_." - _**Psychopath, **_**by St. Vincent**

* * *

**Calum Odair (18)  
District 4 Male**

It's a lot of pressure to live up to the great Finnick Odair. It's even more pressure when Finnick Odair is your own father. And there's even more pressure when fellow victor Annie Cresta is your mother. It also doesn't help that my twenty-five year old sister, Fianna, won the Games nine years ago.

Adding to that, my twin brother, Declan, wants to volunteer alongside me today. Fuck no. I'm not going into the Hunger Games with Declan. He'll just kill me in the Bloodbath.

As my mind continues to ramble on about Declan, I grab a knife and begin stabbing a training dummy with it. Today may be the Reapings, but it might as well be another day at the Training Center for me. And where's Declan? As far as I know, he's probably at home sleeping. You literally snooze, you lose.

As I turn and grab another knife, somebody rushes past and takes the knife I was going to get. Immediately, I know who it is, and I get furious.

"Shimizu!" I yell before a girl with bobbed, black hair, almond-shaped eyes, and a blue scarf drops down from the ceiling. Koi Shimizu is the most annoying girl the District 4 Training Center has ever seen, in my humble opinion. She's excited to go into the Games, which makes me concerned for her mental well-being. At fifteen, Koi also wants to become the youngest female victor in the District. So far, the record for "Youngest female victor in Four" is held by Misty Flaversham, who won the 59th Hunger Games just one day shy of her sixteenth birthday.

"Yes?" Koi asks, waving my knife around.

"Give me the knife," I order.

"Nope! I'm not going to give it to you that easily just because you have three victors in your family!" Koi shouts back.

"And I'm not going to let you win this fight easily because your dad owns the tuna canning factory at Cannery Row!" I yell. Here in District 4, we call the area of canning factories "Cannery Row" after a story from before Panem's time about people who work at a cannery. That, and the area Cannery Row sits on was called "Cannery Row" even before Panem. Dad says it used to be part of a state called California, which used to be a very popular place.

"You're just jealous because I don't have two victors for parents," Koi retorts.

"And you're just jealous because I HAVE three victors in my family! Three victors, Koi!" I yell. Just as I lunge forward and attempt to punch Koi, one of the coaches runs over to us and stops the fight.

"Shimizu, Odair, stop fighting! Wait until you're in the arena to kill somebody!" The coach yells. "Also, the Reaping begins in an hour, so I suggest that the both of you go home and get ready."

As we leave the Training Center, Koi glares at me.

"You are so dead when we get into the arena," Koi says to me before she spins on her heel and walks away, in the direction away from the Victors' Village.

* * *

**Koi Shimizu (15)  
District 4 Female**

I'm still feeling confident when I get home. Just because Calum Odair has three victors in his family doesn't mean he can be a jackass to me.

"Koi, I ironed your Reaping dress. It's on your bed," My step-mother, Karen, says from the kitchen. "Also, you might want to wear a coat to the Reaping. It's a little cool outside."

"No problem!" I yell before I duck into my room and look at the dress laid out for me on my bed - A white sundress with pink and red flowers. If this were my first Reaping, I'd be okay with this. However, I'm fifteen and plan to volunteer today, so this dress is kind of childish. I take a quick bath, change into the dress, and button a navy-blue coat over the dress. I then put my scarf around my neck, the same scarf my biological mother gave to me before she got a divorce from dad two years ago.

Satisfied with my Reaping appearance, I join dad and Karen in the kitchen, where they are both drinking coffee and eating cinnamon buns.

"Are we ready to go?!" I ask, practically hopping on the balls of my feet out of excitement.

"You don't want cinnamon buns? I got them as a pre-Reaping treat," Dad asks. I grab a cinnamon roll from the plate in front of me, the frosting immediately sticking to my fingers.

"I'll just eat this on the way to the Reaping," I explain.

"Good luck, honey! We hope you go into the Games!" Karen yells as I run out the door.

"Me too!" I yell back. Already, today is a great day.

* * *

**Calum Odair (18)  
District 4 Male**

As the five of us walk to the square, Declan shoots me dirty looks, as if we were still children and I stole his stuffed starfish that he slept with every night.

"What the hell is your problem, Dec?" I ask.

"You shouldn't be in the Games. I'm more powerful and beautiful than you," Declan teases.

"I don't care about beauty. I care more about winning," I argue.

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean that," Declan replies sarcastically. "I meant that you could get plastic surgery and become as beautiful as me after the Games."

"Go fuck yourself," I bluntly state to Declan as we approach the check-in tables.

"Alright, if you guys play your cards right, we'll see one or both of you on the train to the Capitol," Fianna states.

"Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor," Dad states before he walks away with mom and Fianna. I turn back to Declan, who is getting his finger pricked by a Peacekeeper with one hand and flipping me off with another.

"Yeah. You can seriously go fuck yourself, Dec," I retort back.

* * *

**Koi Shimizu (15)  
District 4 Female**

I stifle a yawn as they play the video of how Panem was formed and why we have the Hunger Games. I get it already, I've seen it four times now! Get on with the Reapings!

A few minutes later, the video ends, and the Escort comes out.

"Welcome, welcome. I hope you're ready to celebrate one hundred years of the Hunger Games," Our Escort says. "Ladies -"

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" I scream as I jump up and down. "I VOLUNTEER!"

"Wonderful! Please, come on up!" The Escort yells. I then break into a sprint and find myself on the stage five seconds later. "What is your name?"

"Koi Shimizu," I answer, giving a small wave to District 4. "I want to become District 4's youngest female victor."

"That's a wonderful reason for volunteering, Koi," The Escort says. Before she can make it back to the girls' Reaping bowl, another volunteer speaks up. This time, it's a lot more clipped and subdued than how I came up here.

"I volunteer."

A few seconds later, a tall, freckled girl with wavy, blonde hair steps onto the stage. She also has long legs, as evidenced by the short, olive-colored skirt she wears.

"And what is your name?" The Escort asks.

"Coral Hendrix," The girl answers.

* * *

**Calum Odair (18)  
District 4 Male**

As I hold Declan back, I mentally sigh in annoyance. Did Koi Shimizu just volunteer on the day I was going to volunteer?! Does this mean she may be my District partner?!

"Now, for the boys," Our Escort says. As Declan starts to break out into a run, I grab him, throw him to the ground, and begin to punch him. Declan then kicks me off and tries to get up. However, I stop him with a swift kick to the groin.

"I volunteer!" I yell. Wincing in pain, Declan awkwardly shuffles over to me, and I punch him in the nose. I then break out into a sprint alongside a black-haired boy who is also from the eighteen-year old section.

"I know you! You're one of the Odair boys!" The boy shouts as we both climb up the steps to the stage. The Escort grins.

"And, what are your names?" The Escort asks.

"Kevan Hooley," The boy introduces himself.

"Calum Odair," I introduce myself proudly. At the mention of the name "Odair", the Escort shrieks in excitement.

"Get out! Finnick Odair's son is going into the Games?!" The Escort yells. I nod.

"My brother, Declan, was supposed to be in the Games, but he had an accident," I explain with a shrug.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Tributes for District 4 for the 100th Annual Hunger Games and Fourth Quarter Quell are Koi Shimizu, Coral Hendrix, Kevan Hooley, and, last but certainly not least, Calum Odair!"

In my moment of Volunteering, I forgot that Koi was also going into the Games. As we are escorted into the Justice Building, she brings her index finger to her throat and makes a slow, slashing-like motion with it.

I'm still unsure if this is a joke or a legit threat.

* * *

As soon as the Peacekeepers brings Declan in to say his good-byes, he throws me to the ground and starts strangling me.

"You bastard! I was supposed to volunteer today! I'll never go into the Games!" Declan yells. As my breathing becomes labored, I give Declan a hard shove, sending him stumbling back into a vase and shattering it. I then leap up from the ground and punch Declan in the face. As Declan throws a punch at me, the Peacekeepers break our fight up and drag Declan off.

"I hate you! I hope you die in the Games for stealing my spot, jackass!" Declan yells as the Peacekeepers drag him out of the room.

* * *

**Koi Shimizu (15)  
District 4 Female**

As dad and Karen enter the room, we hear shouts coming from the other room.

"What's going on out there?" I ask.

"They had to drag one of the Odair boys out of the room. He had a bloody nose, so he probably got into a fight with his brother," Dad explains. I run up to my dad and step-mom and hug them.

"I love you. Next time you see me, I'll be a victor," I explain.

"Do you have a token yet?" Dad asks.

"Take your mother's scarf. That'll be your token," Karen adds. I give them a thumbs-up.

"Got it. I'll see you in the Victors' Village. Sponsor me, if you can," I explain before dad and Karen leave. I then take my scarf off, twirling it around my fingers until I am taken to the train to the Capitol.

* * *

**District 5 Reapings are next, and I am also excited to write them.**


	6. D5 Reapings: Water and Power

**Author's Note:** Yep, told you I was powering through these Reapings.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"_Mean what you say, make your mistakes_  
_Head of silver and gold, your feet crumbling clay_  
_Forever be yours, counting the hours_  
_The salt in the mines and the water is ours_  
_The water is ours, the water is ours, the reservoir._" - _**Water and Power, **_**by Cold War Kids**

* * *

**Lindsey Haycock (18)  
****District 5 Female**

"Come on! Momma Lindsey needs a new pair of shoes!"

I throw the dice, and it flies across the craps table. When it lands, two sixes are displayed. Snake eyes.

"I win again, Lins!" Gavin, my best friend, shouts as he grabs the stack of poker chips at the center of the table. Currently, we're both in one of the District's many casinos. There used to be over a hundred casinos in this area of town, as the city center for Five used to be a city called Las Vegas. Now, the gambling center has been reduced to an area once known as "The Strip", whatever the hell that meant. The casinos are popular with everyone in Five, and even some Capitolites, but Gavin and I like to frequent the casino known as "Caesar's Palace". Nobody knows if it was named for Hunger Games presenter Caesar Flickerman.

"You got lucky, like you always do," I retort, tossing another chip into the betting pool.

"I'm not always lucky. There was that time I lost over a hundred Panem Dollars and mom and dad grounded me for it," Gavin explains. "And, besides, you're just jealous that I have all the luck in the world."

Sometimes, I actually am jealous of Gavin. His parents work a steady job out in the deserts of Five at a dam, he's never taken out any Tesserae, and he has all the luck in the world. As for me, my dad is a Peacekeeper who is never home, I've taken out Tesserae a couple of times for when dad was out of work after being injured in uprisings in the District, and I'm Miss Unlucky compared to him.

After another hour of playing poker, we part ways and head on home to get ready for the Reaping. Gavin and I are both eighteen, so this is our last Reaping. Right now, I need all the luck I can get from Gavin. Knowing him, he's not going to go into the Games at all. He's got too much luck.

And I have the feeling that I will be unlucky this year. The odds don't seem to be in my favor. They never are.

* * *

**Gavin Cox (18)  
District 5 Male**

When I arrive home, the house is empty. As I walk into the kitchen, I see a note on the table, and a piece of coffee cake. As I read the note, my heart sinks.

**Gavin,**

**Something has just come up at work, and we will be gone for the rest of the day. Our foreman said that it's a severe problem, and if it doesn't get fixed, the District might flood. If the dam does break, leave the house and go to the Victors' Village. It's on higher ground.**

**We have left you a small treat to celebrate your last Reaping, and leftovers from last night's dinner are in the fridge. We love you, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Love, **

**Mom and dad**

I pick up the coffee cake and take a bite. I may be one of the luckiest boys in District 5 - if not, all of Panem -, but I'm also the loneliest. Mom and dad work as engineers at the District's main dam, and they have to be there every day to make sure nothing goes wrong. Lately, there have been a lot of problems at the dam, and they may or may not have to do with the recent uprisings in other parts of Five. I shrug it off, since the dam is so old, it's older than Panem. And, besides, I have Lindsey, and I have a multitude of other friends. Mom and dad love me, so it's not like I'm a sob story here in District 5.

Eventually, I arrive at the square, get my finger pricked, and go off and wait with the other eighteen-year old boys. As I wait for the Reapings to begin, I begin to think of why I'm such a lucky person. I think it has to do with the fact that my great-great grandmother, Marianne, won the first ever Hunger Games and her son, my great-grandfather Ghavin, was voted into and won the First Quarter Quell twenty-four years later. Both have been dead for many years now; in fact, my great-grandfather died the day before my mom gave birth to me, which is why my name is "Gavin". Too bad they're not alive, because my life would have been even more luckier.

As I daydream about how different my life would be if my Victor ancestors were still alive, I miss the name of the first girl they call for the Reaping. However, I do catch the second name.

"Lindsey Haycock!"

Wait... What the fuck?!

* * *

**Lindsey Haycock (18)  
District 5 Female**

I am not surprised that my name is called in the Reaping. I knew the odds weren't going to be in my favor today.

With a sigh, I fake a smile and mount the stage. As soon as I take my place next to my fellow, female Tribute - a red-haired girl of about sixteen -, a commotion breaks out in the boys' section.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute! Just let me go in with Lindsey!"

A few seconds later, two Peacekeepers roughly push Gavin onto the stage.

"Gavin!" I cry.

"Your name's Gavin, huh?" Our Escort asks.

"Yeah. My name's Gavin Cox," Gavin answers. "Before you ask, yes, I am related to those two Victors. I never knew them, since they both died before my time."

"Interesting..." The Escort comments before he motions to me. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Hell no, I'm not!" I cry. "We've been best friends since childhood!"

"Yeah, Lindsey's never really been interested in me romantically," Gavin adds. Our Escort ignores him, and pulls the next name from the Reaping bowl.

"Hayden Powers!"

A wave of booing erupts from the crowd as fifteen-year old Hayden Powers takes the stage. I can see why he got the reception he did - Half of the girls in the District fawn over him like he's a mini version of Finnick Odair from District 4, but he is actually a major jerk in real life. He's been rude to many people and acted like a spoiled brat, even ending up in the District 5 Juvenile Detention Center twice for picking fights.

The odds are never in my favor.

* * *

**Gavin Cox (18)  
District 5 Male**

I don't realize the gravity of my mistake until I am pushed into a room inside of the Justice Building for good-byes. Not only did I volunteer in a very shitty attempt to save Lindsey, but Hayden Powers, District 5's biggest asshole, is going along with us. By and large, I don't want to kill anybody in the Games, but killing Hayden in the Bloodbath sounds very tempting.

Mom and dad don't show up to say good-bye. I'm not surprised, since they had to work today or else the dam would break and District 5 would flood.

"Nobody come?"

After a long time spent alone, a Peacekeeper enters the room.

"I don't think you count as a visitor," I answer. Behind his helmet, the Peacekeeper chuckles.

"You're right. I'm not a visitor. It's time to board the train to the Capitol," The Peacekeeper answers as he reaches into his pocket to grab something. I tense up, fearing that it's a gun, but relax when he pulls out a deck of cards and gives it to me. "Your District token. I got these cards back when I was still a Peacekeeper in One, and I have no use for them."

"Thank you," I answer. The Peacekeeper then lifts up his helmet, revealing a surprising face behind the mask.

Lindsey's dad. I forgot he was a Peacekeeper.

"No, thank you for going in to try and save my daughter."

* * *

**The dam in District 5 - **The dam that is constantly referred to in the chapter is the Hoover Dam (or, what's left of it).

**Also, I've dropped some hints to who the other District 5 female is. You won't see her until the Train Rides. District 6 Reaping is next!**


	7. D6 Reapings: Thick as Thieves

**Author's Note:** Here is District 6. Apologies in advance if this is a crappy chapter, since I really want to do the Reapings for Seven, Eight, and Nine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"_There we were thick as thieves_  
_Frightened by shadows and the autumn leaves_  
_We wore stolen hats, fitted soles_  
_Aided by lies amongst the media foes_." - **_Thick as Thieves, _by Kasabian**

* * *

**Keye Van Der Pol (18)  
****District 6 Male**

I've always wanted to flee District 6, sneak onto a high-speed train from the Capitol, and get out of here. No, I don't want to go to the Capitol and find fame and fortune like what most people want. Instead, I want to get out of this boring District and settle down somewhere else. Not a lot of people are allowed to leave District 6, save for Victors, anybody working on the trains going out of the District, or anyone else who works out of the District, as far as I know.

That, and I live in the slums of District 6.

Nothing can change the fact that the slums of District 6 are the worst parts of the District. We're situated in an area once called Michigan, which touched several bodies of water once known as the Great Lakes. The slums border one of the eastern Lakes, while the wealthier side of the District lives near the lake to the west of us, which they once called Lake Michigan.

Funny how we're literally divided by east and west.

As I sit on the banks of the lake and watch ships carrying supplies over to other parts of the District, I lose track of time daydreaming about what life is like outside of Six. I know that Districts One and Two are the richest, and Districts Eleven and Twelve are the poorest. So, I guess District 6 is kind of in the middle. We're supposed to be neither poor nor rich, but all I see is poverty. Either I need to get out of this District, or something needs to be done.

Still wrapped in my thoughts, I don't notice the Peacekeeper approach me until he gives me a rough pat on the back.

"Hey, get to the Reaping. It's starting soon."

Out of shock, I quickly get up and brush myself off.

"Thanks," I say before I run off. As I run to the square, I try and bring myself back to reality. The Reaping nor the Hunger Games aren't things I can mentally escape from. Everyone in Panem is required to view them.

* * *

**Hyatt Ford (18)  
District 6 Female**

Allison is late again. Ever since dad died last year, she's been working late nights as a clerk at a hotel that caters to the train conductors and railway workers who have to travel around the District - and even outside of District 6 - often. Although the pay is supposed to be good, it doesn't help us here in the slums of Six.

As I wait for my older sister, I look at myself in the mirror with a hint of disgust - Dark, boy-short hair, long arms, a tall figure, and slightly muscular-looking legs. I've always felt awkward-looking compared to other girls in the District. At least they have shorter figures and look less awkward. But, I don't care - Better to have short hair, long arms, and a tall body in order to fight. Everyone in the slums gets into a fight at some point in their lives.

Eventually, I hear the front door open, and I step into the front room, where Allison is waiting with a loaf of bread. She's twenty-one and doesn't have to worry about the Reapings anymore. I'm not so fortunate - I should have seven slips in the Reaping Bowl, but I have more due to Tesserae rations.

"I got some leftover bread and jam from the hotel's breakfast. Consider this our Reaping Day luxury," Allison says to me.

"Tesserae bread again?" I ask.

"Nope. Baked with the best grains from District 9," Allison answers. Despite the late nights working at the hotel, Allison is actually pretty reliable when it comes to getting decent food. Well, decent by District 6 standards. "Maybe after the Reaping we can trade the rest of the bread for something better. How does chicken sound?"

Despite the rough-and-tumble environment of the slums, we're good people. At least we look out for each other.

* * *

It's not until I arrive in the main square when the taunts begin. Usually, they come from the rich kids from the other side of the District, and even then it rarely happens.

"Hey, look! It's the cross-dressing boy from the poor part of town!"

I turn back, and three, younger girls are laughing and giggling, occasionally glaring at me in the process. I can tell from their washed hair and their new dresses that they're from the rich side of town.

"Fuck off, spoiled brats! I'm a girl!" I yell. I am in no mood to cause a scene with these kids.

"We didn't do anything," One of the girls innocently says.

"Don't lie to me," I warn, clenching my fists.

"We didn't do anything. Honest," The same girl explains. I give an annoyed sigh.

"Fine..." I mutter to myself as I walk away, the girls continuing their gossiping. As I get my finger pricked at the edge of the square, I mutter a few choice words under my breath.

"Pardon?" A Peacekeeper asks. "Name? Age? Amount of Tesserae taken this year?"

"Hyatt Ford, age eighteen. I took two Tesserae rations this year. One for me, and one for my older sister, Allison Ford."

The Peacekeeper gives me a glare as he motions for me to go into the square and stand with the other, eighteen-year old girls. Why do people suddenly have a problem with me today? Is it because I'm a poor girl from the slums who looks like a boy? I can't help that. I can't help anything in District 6 - The slums, the Hunger Games, and the fact that two of our five mentors are drug addicts who wouldn't be able to help us get out of the Games alive.

I pick at my nails as the Mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. If I were to go into the Hunger Games, I'd have a pretty decent shot of winning. I know how to fight, and I can look intimidating for the most part; I know that the Capitol would rather see young, beautiful, and charming faces, but those Tributes usually die. That, or they win and end up being whored out to rich men, from the rumors I've heard at school.

I only look up when our Escort starts pulling the names out of the Reaping bowl. Immediately, I can tell that something interesting is going to happen.

"Hyatt Ford!"

Wow, the world really is out to get me today.

I roll my eyes, smooth my skirt and blouse out as best I can, and walk up to the stage. Mallory Maersk, one of the two mentors not on drugs, smiles to herself. I can already tell that she's planning to become my mentor and get me out alive.

"Holli Carnegie!"

Loud screams and cries come from behind me. The next thing I know, two Peacekeepers are dragging Mayor Carnegie's crying, fifteen-year old daughter to my side.

* * *

**Keye Van Der Pol (18)  
District 6 Male**

I know Hyatt Ford. Well... I don't know her. She lives down the street from me in the slums. Her older sister, Allison, works late at night, and I don't know what she does for a living. As for Holli Carnegie, she's the mayor's daughter; I don't think she'd last long. While Holli's had a life of what could be considered "luxury" in District 6, Hyatt can actually fight.

As the Escort reads the next name, I take a deep breath.

"Kemmons Cantil!"

A few feet away, a brown-haired boy clenches his fists, takes a deep breath, and storms onto the stage. He looks well-fed and nourished like Holli, but he doesn't look as strong as Hyatt. I know I'm not a Hunger Games statistician or one of those people who make money off of betting on who dies in the Games, but I'd say that Kemmons has a 50-50 chance of winning. He could go either way.

"Keye Van Der Pol!"

Nobody responds. Then, reality sets in and a tear falls from my eye. I quickly wipe the tear out of my eye and walk onto the stage. As I take my place in-between Kemmons and our Escort, I briefly make eye contact with Hyatt. At least she's kind of a familiar face.

"District 6, your Tributes for the 100th Annual Hunger Games and Forth Quarter Quell are Holli Carnegie, Kemmons Cantil, Hyatt Ford, and Keye Van Der Pol!"

I lock eyes with the crowd. I know I'm not coming back to District 6. It's funny that I wanted out of this District earlier today. Now, I don't want to go.

* * *

**Hyatt Ford (18)  
District 6 Female**

Allison is my only visitor. When she comes to visit me, she is in tears. However, these are not tears of joy.

"Hy, you do know who Kemmons Cantil is, right?" Allison asks me.

"No. Why?" I ask.

"You need to kill him," Allison states. "Kill Kemmons Cantil in the Games."

"Why? What did he do?" I ask.

"His father owns the hotel for the train conductors and porters that I work at," Allison explains. "For a year... I've had to sell my body to his father. My pay for the night clerk's shift wasn't enough. It ruined my life, Hy."

I grow silent. This time, I'm angry. Angry that my sister had to sell her body to some creeper so we could live. Angry that I have to go into the Games with the son of the man my sister has been fucking for a year. Angry that my sister has been keeping things from me.

"Get out," I reply bluntly.

"Hy, please! I love you!" Allison begs.

"Time's up!"

A Peacekeeper comes into the room. As she is dragged away, Allison pulls out something from her pocket and throws it to me. I catch it in both of my hands.

"Take it! Your District token!" Allison yells as the Peacekeeper carries her out of the room. I look down, and in my hands is a room key with a tag that says "Room 6" on it.

I guess this is the room where Allison and her pimp fucked each other.

* * *

**Ending Note: Sorry if things got kind of dirty at the end. The next Reaping won't be as dirty, but the Reaping for District 8 will have mentions of prostitution in it.**


	8. D7 Reapings: Sister

**Author's Note:** Confession - Behind the Reapings for Districts 4 and 8, District 7 is one of the Reapings I wanted to write the most. I have a soft spot for lumberjacks for some reason.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or any songs quoted.**

* * *

"_Sister, sister, what did they do to you?_  
_ Sister, sister, what did they do to you?_  
_ Did they take and try to break_  
_ A heart that longed?_  
_ It's so wrong_." - _**Sister **_**by The Black Keys**

* * *

**Scout Warren (14)  
****District 7 Female**

The sunrise over District 7 is amazing this morning. It's a clear day, with not a cloud in the sky. Below me, the forest is covered in fog. Mornings like these are the best in District 7 - Where it's foggy in the morning, sunny in the afternoon, and cool at night. If only I could stay here all day long and skip the Reaping. Wouldn't that be nice?

Except my parents would probably kill me if I stayed out longer. For poor artists who don't do anything, they expect so much of me. We live in a four-room shack that only has a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom/art room; I sleep on the couch in the living room, so that tells us how unsuccessful my parents are as artists.

My dad keeps telling me that his art will sell in the Capitol one day. Biggest lie I have ever heard, and it's coming from my own dad.

* * *

When I get home, the smells of bacon and eggs waft into the room. I'm shocked; for once, I'm not cooking breakfast, but my father is.

"Scout! Come sit down and have breakfast!" Mom yells from the breakfast table. I choose not to say anything as I sit down.

"So... Bacon? Eggs?" I ask. "Dad finally sell his art to an art dealer from the Capitol?"

"Nope!" Mom answers, almost cheerfully. "We traded our art at the Desolation Wilderness!"

The Desolation Wilderness is the name of our trading post. By "trading post", I mean "black market". My parents go there almost every day to scavenge for either food or art supplies, and it's embarrassing. I keep asking dad if I can learn how to hunt for food, but he always tells me that I'm too young. The most I can do at this point is forage for edible plants.

"Really?" I ask in mock surprise. "Who's the big spender?"

Dad breaks out into a grin.

"Leanne Pratt! She's back in town!" Dad announces. Leanne is the latest Victor from District 7, having won the Games five years ago. Since then, Leanne moved to the Capitol to host some boring talk show; she only returns to Seven for the Reapings, despite the fact she has a large family back here in Seven. I like Leanne - She isn't shallow, nor does she come off as "fake". Kind of like Johanna Mason before her, Leanne's got a "tell it like it is" attitude to her, but she's a lot more kind than Johanna.

"Scout, when you're done with your breakfast, please change into your Reaping clothes. We've got about twenty minutes to go before the Reaping," Dad explains. "Don't want to look shabby for Leanne, do you?"

* * *

**Halle Pratt (18)  
District 7 Male**

I remember every single detail about her Games in vivid, almost photographic, memory. The 95th Annual Hunger Games went something like this:

She was Reaped when she was eighteen. Her District Partner was the sixteen-year old son of my English teacher back in high school. He was outgoing and a bit goofy, she was brave and fearless. Their Chariot Ride costumes were lumberjacks, a boring break from the trees the stylists dress the Tributes of District 7 as. His Training Score was a five, her's was a lucky seven. His interview angle was "outgoing", her interview angle was "determined".

Then came the Games. The arena that year was a long, large train that was constantly moving. Nine Tributes died in the Bloodbath that year, including her District Partner, who died trying to get an ax for her.

The arena was neither an advantage nor a disadvantage for her. She got a medium-sized pack and several, throwing axes, but got a gash on her shoulder. She got an infection, but a sponsor sent her medicine just in time. As she languished in the dining car, the Careers and Muttations both picked off Tributes until an explosion drove the survivors closer toward the front of the car, and right toward her. They found her, but she killed them.

She won after nine days in the arena. She went home to District 7, and went on her Victory Tour a few months later. Then, the sad part came - Hunger Games presenter and morning talk show host Claudius Templesmith suddenly passed away of a stroke. Hard-pressed to find a replacement for Cladius, they selected her to host his talk show, while Cladius Templesmith's son, Claudius Templesmith Jr., filled in for his late father as the Hunger Games commentator. This meant that she had to live in the Capitol for much of the year, only returning home for Reaping Day and District 7 holidays.

Most people know her as Leanne Pratt - Hunger Games Victor and talk show host. I know her as my older sister. My broken, distant, older sister. I miss her so much.

* * *

All of us are quiet when Leanne walks in - Me, Lundy, Gale, Gaerik, Jonas, Orris, Sparrow, mom, dad, and Millie, my girlfriend. This is the first time any of us have seen Leanne in person for several months. We don't know what she does in the Capitol or who she is close to there. She never has her parents or her seven brothers in the Capitol.

Sparrow, the youngest of my brothers at fourteen, is the first to greet Leanne.

"Leanne! Hey! Did you miss me?!" Sparrow asks as he runs up to his older sister and gives her a hug.

"Let her go, Sparrow! The Capitol has corrupted her!" Dad yells as he yanks Sparrow off of Leanne.

"She's my sister! We never get to see her anymore, dad!" Sparrow yells.

"There's a damn good reason why! She has no more pride for District 7!" Dad yells back. "We citizens of Seven take pride in our work and our District. We're prideful, but we're also humble. The Capitol has taken that away from Leanne!"

As dad continues to rant, Millie taps me on the shoulder.

"Let's just go to the Reaping," Millie said. "I wanted to meet your older sister, but not like this."

I sigh in frustration. I'm turning nineteen in a week, so this is my last Reaping. Ever since her last Reaping last year, both Millie and I discussed the possibility of getting married. It's common for the men of Seven to marry early, especially if they're lumberjacks like myself, my father, and my brothers.

I'm not too worried about getting Reaped myself, but I have six, younger brothers who are still going to be Reaping age when I'm no longer in the Reaping pools.

* * *

**Scout Warren (14)  
District 7 Female**

During the Reaping, my eyes are on Leanne Pratt, the woman who bought my dad's art. A Victor bought my dad's art! Maybe we can finally leave our crappy shack for good and live somewhere else!

Even as the Escort begins drawing names, I still feel a surge of excitement.

"District 7, your female Tributes are Wren Auerbach and Scout Warren!"

Then, my excitement fades and is replaced with panic. My vision clouds over with tears as I come onto the stage. Behind me, Blight Auerbach, one of our past Victors, screams in agony for his daughter, who was just Reaped.

"No! That's my daughter! Not my daughter!" Blight screams as two Peacekeepers carry a sixteen-year old girl in an orange dress onto the stage.

"Dad! You promised! You said I wouldn't get picked!" Wren cries. As Blight rushes toward his daughter, the Peacekeepers shift their attention to Blight and carry him back. "Dad! No!"

Like me, Wren breaks down into tears. I don't think either of us are going to win.

* * *

**Halle Pratt (18)  
District 7 Male**

Everyone is silent as they watch Blight Auerbach, one of our past Victors, breaks down into tears over the fact that his daughter is going into the Games. I feel a lump form in the back of my throat; something tells me that this Reaping is not going to end well for the Pratt family.

"District 7, your male Tributes are Gideon Skylark and Sparrow Pratt!"

No. Sparrow can't go into the Games. He's only fourteen. Even Leanne knows that he'll die early in the Games.

As the burly, bearded Gideon takes to the stage next to my shorter brother, I scream.

"No! I volunteer as Tribute!"

A Peacekeeper grabs the back of my shirt and carries me onto the stage, just like how Wren was carried a few minutes ago.

"What Tribute will you volunteer for?" The Peacekeeper asks.

"Sparrow Pratt. I'm his older brother, Halle," I answer. Right as I answer, Sparrow's lower lip begins to tremble.

"Halle... Don't go!" Sparrow yells before he envelops me in a crushing hug. "First Leanne, now you! I don't want you to die!"

The Peacekeeper grabs Sparrow, almost shoving him.

"Get back to your spot, boy," The Peacekeeper demands. Sparrow nods before he runs back to his sport with the other, fourteen-year old boys.

"District 7, your Tributes for the 100th Annual Hunger Games and Forth Quarter Quell are Scout Warren, Wren Auerbach, Halle Pratt, and Gideon Skylark!"

* * *

**Desolation Wilderness - **The District 7 black market is named after the Desolation Wilderness forest in Lake Tahoe, California.

**Leanne's arena - **It's supposed to be based off of the train from _Snowpiercer._

**District 8 Reapings are next!**


	9. D8 Reapings: Factory Girls

**Author's Note:** Just a warning - There are mentions of prostitution in this chapter. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: I only own my Hunger Games OCs.**

* * *

**"Chasin' down the avenue  
After a childhood that she never knew  
Choking on woodbine  
Cigarettes just kill the time  
Now the walls are crawling faces  
That still breathe  
But before she nods her head what's left but sleep." - _Factory Girls _by Flogging Molly**

* * *

**Kashmir Antonovich (18)  
****District 8 Male**

The night air in District 8 is cool, but it's a clear night outside. Through the haze and the light pollution, I can make out a few stars in the sky. A perfect night.

As I slowly walk down the street, I pull a cigarette out from my pocket and my lighter out from another pocket. It never hurts to work at the black market, since it means free stuff all the time. Which is great, because my parents and I are poor as fuck. Not surprising at all. This is District 8.

Technically, I shouldn't even be out here because of curfew. There's been several riots here in Eight recently, but they've calmed down within the past week. I think it's because of the Reaping tomorrow morning, but why would you stop rioting when two children are going to die in the name of "entertainment" and "celebrity status"? That is so fucking shallow. These kids have families, friends, lives. And you kill them? Bullshit.

Taking a long drag off of my cigarette, I begin to think of who will get Reaped tomorrow. I probably will, since I've taken out a lot of Tesserae. Then again, I have a good chance of winning, since I'm this massive, hulking guy over 6'0 who could easily take down two Peacekeepers with guns.

The better to prolong those riots and maybe start a revolution.

* * *

**Madras Ling (18)  
District 8 Female  
**

I lie in bed, naked and motionless. On top of me is one of the Peacekeepers who recently came to Eight to stop the riots. He says that he was stationed in the Capitol before this, and he talks of fancy, gorgeous prostitutes in the Capitol with dyed hair, expensive plastic surgery, and lots of clothes.

I ignored him. I don't want to be here. All I am ever good for is sex. My life wasn't supposed to be like this.

Last year, my younger brother, Cotton, and I had loving parents and a stable family life. Then, my parents died when Peacekeepers raided the tailor shop they owned, claiming that there were hidden weapons inside the shop. After my parents' deaths, I had to look for work. Nobody would take me, and Cotton was only thirteen when our parents died, so I had no other choice but to sell myself.

Cotton doesn't know about this. I lied to him and told him that I was hired as a nighttime security guard at the fancy, shopping promenade all the rich women from the Capitol like to go to when they need to go to Eight for textiles. He's only fourteen. He doesn't need to know the truth about his sister at his age.

As the man continues his deeds, I keep thinking how this isn't for me - It's all for Cotton. My intelligent, fourteen-year old brother who needs a future. While he's at home reading or sleeping, I'm at the District 8 brothel sleeping with strange men.

I hope things don't get worse. Cotton shouldn't go to the Community Home.

* * *

The next morning, the Peacekeeper is gone, having left his money on the nightstand. With uneasy legs, I walk over to the wooden tub and fill it with cold water from the faucet. When the tub is full, I turn the faucet off and hop in, washing myself with only a bar of soap. I wash my greasy hair twice, only because it'll look better for the Reaping today, and because I love my long, black hair. I don't want to cut it and sell it to the wig maker for extra money, like some women in Eight.

A few minutes later, I dry myself off with a thin towel, brush my hair, get dressed, and leave for home. Like most days in District 8, it's cloudy outside. Sun peeks through the clouds at times, but is soon blocked by the dust and smoke from the factories. It's so filthy here, that there's always smoke coming from factories, even on Reaping Day. If given the choice, I would move to District 1 - Beautiful clothes, servants who wait on you hand and foot, and money. There are no worries in One - You don't even get to go into the Games in One because one of their Careers will volunteer for you.

The mood is still somber when I get back to my run-down townhouse. Cotton is already dressed for the Reaping.

"Your dress is on the bed," Cotton explains. "Long night?"

I nod.

"Yeah... Nothing exciting ever happens at my job," I answer bitterly.

* * *

**Kashmir Antonovich (18)  
District 8 Male**

I tower above the other eighteen-year olds at the Reaping. There aren't a lot of tall boys in Eight, so my peers are intimidated by my size. One of them even stepped away from me when I got to my spot. He must think I could kill him if we both went into the Games.

"Your female Tributes are Mousseline Robichaux and Madras Ling!"

Mayor Robichaux's blonde, fourteen-year old daughter takes the news of her death better than the beautiful, dark-haired, exotic girl who breaks down crying. They're both going to be Bloodbaths, I can tell. One's lived a pampered life and the other is crying and making herself look bad.

"Your male Tributes are Felt Swanson and Kashmir Antonovich!"

Shit.

Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, I take my place on stage next to the fifteen-year old boy whose blonde hair sticks straight up. As soon as I make it on stage, the Escort grabs my cigarette and puts it out with the heel of her shoe.

"Sweetie, that's quite a nasty habit you have. I suggest you don't do that when we get to the Capitol," The Escort explains.

"Don't tell me how to live my life," I mutter bitterly. With a condescending look toward me, the Escort turns her attention back to the crowd.

"District 8, your Tributes for the Forth Quarter Quell are Mousseline Robichaux, Felt Swanson, Madras Ling, and Kashmir Antonovich!"

As I put a new cigarette between my lips, I grab my lighter again. However, no flame comes up when I click the lighter. It's dead.

Already, I can tell that the Capitol is against me. I hate everything.

* * *

**Madras Ling (18)  
District 8 Female**

I'm sobbing into a pillow by the time Cotton visits. For once, I am glad that anybody I have had to sleep with is not here.

"Ma, calm down!" Cotton cries. "You're going to make yourself sick!"

I stop crying, but tears still fall from my eyes. Without saying anything, I give Cotton a hug.

"Cotton, there's something I need to tell you," I say. I'm not ready for this, but he has to know. It would give the both of us peace before my death in the Hunger Games. "Cotton, I -"

"Time's up!"

A Peacekeeper comes into the room. As he drags Cotton out, I begin crying again.

"I want you to stay with one of your school buddies while I'm gone! If I die, don't go to the Community Home! I love you!" I shout. This may very well be the last time I see my brother. I'm going to die without telling him the truth of what I've been doing to support ourselves.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Four more Reapings until the pre-Games stuff!**


End file.
